


The Most Magical Time of Year

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Christmas Jumpers, F/M, Fluff, Kal and Auri are so soft and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Aurora is very excited to spend Christmas with the squad and, after a trip to Earth to pick up supplies so they celebrate in style, Kal gets an early Christmas present.
Relationships: Kaliis Gilwraeth/Aurora Jie-Lin O'Malley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Most Magical Time of Year

Christmas was something Kal had been vaguely aware of for a while but never truly understood until he’d met Auri. It was a long-standing human tradition, one of many at that time of year, and people spoke fondly of it but he’d never bothered to look into any of its intricacies before. There hadn’t been any point really. The academy didn’t recognise it as an official holiday and he had only ever seen small celebrations from some of his fellow legionnaires in passing so he assumed it wasn’t particularly important. According to Aurora, however, he was wrong.

Auri had been appalled when she’d discovered that he didn’t know a thing about the holiday and had taken it upon herself to educate him and inject him and everyone else with some Christmas spirit. He couldn’t honestly say he minded. Seeing Auri so excited and passionate about the festival made him beyond happy and he found it wasn’t hard to get into the festivities with her relentless enthusiasm.

Determined to make his first Christmas a great one, she, Fin, Tyler, and Scarlett had taken a brief trip to Earth to get decorations and food and presents. She’d refused to let Kal come with them, wanting to surprise him with everything, so he’d spent the day in the common room with Cat and Zila watching Christmas movies. It was part of his education, Auri had claimed and ordered him to watch _Elf, Home Alone, Home Alone 2, The Polar Express_ , and _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ while she was gone. 

_Elf_ was just drawing to a close when Auri and the others practically tumbled through the door, their arms laden with overflowing bags. They really were going all-out. Auri was beaming, practically bouncing with giddy excitement as she came over to sit beside him on the sofa and kissed him quickly. The others were in just as high spirits and Kal found himself smiling reflexively.

“I take it you had a good time?” Auri nodded vigorously, the grin still plastered on her face turning mischievous. _Adorable_ , he thought absently. “Did you get everything you wanted?” He asked, eyeing the bags she still had clutched in her hands.

“Everything and more.” She dropped the bags and leaned forward, rummaging through one until she pulled out a pile of brightly coloured fabric. “I got you a Christmas sweater!”

“A Christmas sweater?” Snickers could be heard from the doorway and Kal glanced at the others, noting their attempts to hide grins. That seemed rather ominous.

“Yep!” And then Auri unfolded and held up what can only be described as a monstrosity. Garish would be an understatement for this jumper but Kal didn’t have another word to describe it. There were sequins and lights and a snowman with a 3D nose sticking out, Kal wasn’t sure where to look first or what to say in the face of all that. Auri had bought it for him though and she was clearly excited about it so Kal tried not to let on how truly awful he thought it was. He wouldn’t be the one to dampen her spirits. 

“Thank you,” he said, forcing a little smile onto his face as he took the jumper from her hands.

Auri was suppressing a smirk, knowing full well how hideous the jumper was and that Kal was pretending to like it for her sake. He must hate the thing. Auri knew she would if she were him but he was going along with it and she wanted to see how far she could push this.

“Put it on,” she requested. Kal barely contained his grimace and a little giggle escaped her. He did as she asked though. He looked ridiculous and Kal knew without having to see it for himself.

Laughter erupted from the doorway and the other couch and he was sure he heard someone take a picture. It was embarrassing and were it not for the fact that Auri had bought the jumper for him, he would have ripped it off and burned it. Auri noticed his discomfort and squeezed his hand, kissing his cheek gently as well to comfort him.

“You look very festive,” she proclaimed with a smile. “And don’t worry, I assure you, you don’t look the most ridiculous.”

“I am fairly certain I do,” Kal replied but he was starting not to mind so much and a genuine smile slipped onto his face.

“Trust me, you don’t. You’re not the only one I got a Christmas sweater for.” She gestured at the three in the doorway and they dropped their bags, grinning as they unzipped their jackets to reveal their own jumpers, each one more ridiculous than the last. Their owners displayed them proudly though. Kal stared for a moment before speaking.

“I stand corrected. Thank you for having mercy on me.” Auri threw her head back and laughed. Kal was entranced.

“Hey!” Auri’s laughter stopped abruptly. “Where do you think you’re going?” Kal followed where Auri’s eyes were now trained and saw Cat and Zila frozen across the room. On their way to the other exit. They were trying to sneak away before Auri forced them into their own terrible jumpers. They’d failed.

Auri grabbed two more bundles of wool from one of her bags and chucked them to the two girls who pulled them on reluctantly. Kal found himself laughing along with the others at the disgruntled expressions they both wore after glancing down and seeing what monstrosities had been forced upon them. He really had gotten lucky in the jumper department. Everyone made excuses to leave soon after and Kal found himself alone with Auri, as he preferred to be.

“So did you get through all the movies?” Auri asked.

“Yes. They were very enjoyable.”

“Good. I’ve got a few more to show you.” She snuggled into his side and scrolled through the movie options until she finally found _Love, Actually_ and clicked play. Kal paid far less attention to this film than he had to the others, well and truly distracted by the feeling of Auri curled up against him and the soft kisses she kept giving him. It was a perfect end to a great day. Auri really had been right when she’d explained Christmas too him. It truly was the most magical time of year.


End file.
